Personal Warfare
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: Randy just got drafted to Smackdown but things aren't so easy.  Espcially when Kitana Walker starts hitting on him.  Will Randy deal with it or will Phoenix have to step in and prove who bares the name Mrs. Orton?/ KitanaxRandyxPhoenix


_**Author's Note: New story involving Phoenix and Randy. The draft happens and separates the newly restored Orton couple. Not only that but some new Smackdown diva starts to hit on Randy. Will Phoenix have to kick her butt or will Randy deal with it on his own? Kitana is pronounced Ka-tana.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and storyline ideas. The rest go to WWE.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~Monday April 25**__**th**__**, 2011 Raleigh, NC Monday Night RAW (Phoenix's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I hated the draft. I was actually arriving a bit late. Not late enough to jeopardize the show but later than usual. Randy was walking behind me and he leaned down and kissed my neck. He also rubbed his cheek against my neck.

"Stop, we don't have time." I hissed. He smiled against my neck.

"Come on Kitten it'll be fast." He purred.

"No, no, no. You're the reason we're late." I said as I turned around and almost knocked him in the knee with Katra's car seat. Randy smiled.

"You're no fun." He said as he kissed me. I glared at him.

"I'm not supposed to be fun. Please go sit with the rest of the roster; I've got to go commentate." I said. Randy who was already holding Keith's car seat took Katra's from me and left.

"Don't let them near Punk." I called as he walked away. He shook his head at me. I smiled and walked toward the announce table. I settled into my chair next to Josh.

"You're late." Dragon said.

"Sorry, I was enjoying my relationship." I said with a smile.

"Gag me." Chimera said with a smile. I stuck my tongue out at my sister as we turned our attention back to the battle royal. When Smackdown won I hung my head. My jaw dropped when John got drafted.

"Son of a-" I muttered. I was officially already hating the draft. I was glad we at least won one match. We got Mysterio which wasn't much of a consolation for loosing Cena. I was watching the Kingston Sheamus match with little interest. I had a feeling RAW wouldn't pick up a second victory in a row. Kingston ended up with the victory and I didn't want to look at the pick but I did. I pulled my headset off and threw it on the floor. I was standing to.

"Son of a mother******* witch." I said. Dragon and Chimera looked at me. I had just gotten Randy back and now he was on Smackdown. It hadn't registered that he didn't have the twins with him until I sat down. I froze. I was going to murder Punk if he thought he could play with my girls. I was on the edge on my seat when Ross was going against Cole. I wasn't going to like this. Mercifully it was over but it was over by DQ because Swagger didn't want to see Cole get pounded into a pulp. I was grateful that Jerry was able to step in. I had just closed my eyes when I heard Randy's music. I pulled my headset off to stand ringside. I got into the ring. I was in a black corset top with lace at the top and a black mini skirt and a pair of stiletto boots.

"Randy who has the twins?" I asked. Aurora and Beck were double teaming the triplets and Marie in the motor home.

"Uh about that. I don't know where they went." Randy said. I smacked him upside the head.

"You lost them?" I asked.

"I didn't lose. I just misplaced them." Randy replied. I sighed and kissed him. I stepped out of the ring and leaned against the apron. I wasn't going to do much cheering but I could support him. He ended up picking up the victory but it was short lived. Punk walked out and I slid into the ring next to Randy. He had both of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I subconsciously wrapped an arm around Phoenix's shoulders. That is where our twins had gotten too. She was going to kick my butt later. Punk had a familiar smile on his face as he knelt down and took Katra out of her carrier and held her as he held the mike.

"Look who I found for you Randal. Your little Katra and Keith." Punk said. Phoenix tensed up.

"Punk you touch a hair on their heads." I hissed into the mike.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Your wife cares a bit too much about them. I wouldn't want my boss's wrath to come down on me." He said with a smile. I was about to say something but Phoenix was out of the ring and striding up the ramp. I couldn't stop her if I wanted to. She stood in front of Punk and I watched as she slapped Punk and took Katra out of his arms. She had just finished putting Katra into her car seat when Punk grabbed her left upper arm and yanked up. I clenched the mike as Phoenix was now face to face with Punk.

"You've always been feisty Kitten." He purred for a second before he kissed her. Before I could get out of the ring he released her. Phoenix moved to slap him but he held up a hand.

"Now I wouldn't do that. You and Randal are so predictable I have New Nexus waiting to take the rest of your kids." He said. Phoenix froze and she looked at me. I didn't need to worry about Phoenix doing something stupid. Those kids were her life.

"When it comes to Extreme Rules I will be the last man standing." I growled into the mike. Phoenix nodded her head and grabbed the twins while she walked down the ramp. She looked at me. She was shaken. I got out of the ring and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. A smirk spread across my face as I lend down and gave Phoenix a kiss. I pulled back and held her close. No one screwed with her. I vaguely hoped that I wouldn't be leaving her a feud. I went to take the twins from her but she shook her head.

"No, I'll take them from here." She said as she walked back to her spot. I had the feeling I'd made her mad.

We'd have to talk later tonight anyway. We needed to figure out who was going to take which kid to which show. I settled back to watch the show. It was the final match and I was floored not only that Henry had turned on Smackdown but Cena had got drafted back. I looked at the rest of Smackdown. I hadn't been here in years. The moment the show ended I left to go wait for Phoenix in the motor home. That also gave Beck and Aurora the all clear to leave.

I walked in wearing the Smackdown shirt and Aurora gasped.

"No they didn't." She said. I nodded my head and smiled. Joey, Kyl, Adrian, and Marie were crashed out on the floor.

"What about Wade?" She asked.

"He's still on Smackdown unless he gets drafted tomorrow." I answered. She nodded her head and gathered the small amount of paperwork and started to leave.

"Where is Beck?" I asked.

"He had a family thing to hit up." Aurora answered. I nodded my head.

"Was New Nexus really outside?" She asked.

"I don't know Rose; we weren't going to take that chance." I responded. Aurora nodded her head and left the motor home. I figured she hadn't watched but someone must have told her about Punk's threat. My guess was it had been Wade. I started to move the boys to their room and set Marie in her bed. I settled down onto the couch and waited for Phoenix to walk in. I heard the door open and saw Cena walk in and put Phoenix's bag down.

"Thanks John. Multitasking is never my strong suit." Phoenix said as she walked in. She gave Cena a quick kiss on the cheek before he left.

"We need to talk." I said. Phoenix raised an eyebrow while she quietly walked into our room to put Katra and Keith into their cribs. I followed after her. I leaned against the doorjamb.

"Phoenix, who is taking which kid?" I asked. She was reaching behind her to undo the ribbons on her corset top.

"Randy you know Katra and Keith can't leave me." Phoenix answered as she turned to face me.

"I could take the boys if you take Marie." I suggested. Phoenix sighed.

"If you think it could work." Phoenix said as she walked over to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I hate this." She whispered.

"I hate this as much as you do." I responded as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I leaned down and rubbed my check against her neck which had her gasping.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Friday April 29th, 2011 Greensboro, NC (Phoenix's POV)~~~~~~~~~

I was glad I still had the Corre in one place. They were watching the kids while Randy made his debut. I had an arm around his waist. I was sort of upset at him. He was wearing blue tights. The bugger. If only he'd listen when I said he should wear white again. As we were walking someone whistled. My head snapped around about ready to laugh at one of the guys but it was a girl. She was 5'7'', with blonde hair that fell two inches below her shoulders with blue eyes. She also had a B sized bust.

"Sorry sweetheart I don't swing that way." I said.

"I wasn't whistling at you. It was for him." She responded with a nod to Randy. I smiled and laughed.

"You better not be checking out my husband." I said as I obviously went to kiss his neck. Randy had a smirk on his face as we walked to the ramp. I'd have to figure out who she was later. Randy stopped before we passed the curtain. He smoothed my skirt and straightened my corset top.

"Randy if you approve of how I look can we go?" I asked. He chuckled and we walked out. My corset top was red and my micro mini skirt was pitch black. I had completed the look with four inch wedge heels. Randy got into the ring and he held the ropes for me as I got in. I stood behind him as he started talking to the Smackdown audience. I backed up into the corner when first Drew came out and then Riley. They both got leveled with an RKO. I was standing back up with Randy when Del Rio came out with Clay. I was ready to fight with Randy but before I blinked Christian was in the ring and Blair was sort of pulling me into a corner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This was going to be an interesting night. Especially after Long had made the tag match. I knew Christian would bring Blair and Phoenix wasn't afraid to be my valet. That girl though didn't know what she was getting into. I walked to the back with Phoenix when she stopped us.

"Hi, I'm Kitana Walker." She purred as she leaned into me. Phoenix put her hand on the girl's shoulders and pushed her back.

"He is married sweetheart to me." Phoenix stated as she casually wrapped one leg around mine.

"So?" She asked. Phoenix almost growled before a familiar smirk came onto her face. I didn't like where that was going. She pulled me down and kissed me. This wasn't any kiss. This was one of those kisses that promised me so much more. She pulled back and glared at her.

"That is so." Phoenix said as we walked away. I looked over at her.

"Stake a claim much?" I asked.

"Only when I have too." Phoenix answered. We stopped by Christian's locker room. He wasn't back yet but after a few minutes he walked in with Blair.

"Hey, I'm valeting with you right Blair?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah." Blair answered.

"You guys ever heard of Kitana Walker?" I asked.

"She's new. Early twenties actually." Christian responded.

"Do you think Long would be pissed if I ripped some of her hair out? Even if I traded him Isabella, Cynthia, and Suzanne?" Phoenix asked.

"Uh-oh. What did she do?" Blair asked.

"She had the nerve to hit on Randy." Phoenix answered.

"Silly new Diva." Christian said with a shake of his head. Phoenix nodded her head in agreement.

"We'll see you later. We've got to go rescue the kids before the Corre hurts them." I said as I lead Phoenix out of the locker room. This Draft hadn't cost Phoenix as many divas as it had last time. She only gained one Diva though. She had gained Adrianna which meant at least one DiBiase was still on RAW. After grabbing the kids we went to sit in my locker room until the match.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phoenix's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was vivid but I needed to stay focused. This match was going to be very difficult. I had that feeling that I normally got when something was going to go south. It was time for the match and luckily I had Cynthia and Daniel watching the kids. I walked with Randy and it was time for us to go out for his match. I was standing next to Blair. We were cheering for the match. I was focused on cheering for both Christian and Randy; I didn't hear anyone come down the ramp. Until my head was slammed into the apron. I held my nose for a second before I whirled out with a fierce right. Blair growled and I stood up to see Kitana laid out on the floor. We turned back to the match long enough to see the boys win. I got into the ring and hugged Randy around the waist. I hadn't realized my nose was bleeding until Jay told me.

"Phoenix your nose is bleeding what happened?" Jay asked. I touched my nose and my fingers came away red.

"That b**** Kitana slammed my head into the apron." I growled. Randy tightened his grip on my waist.

"No baby she ain't worth it." Randy said as he rubbed his face against my neck. I released a breath.

"Let's get out of here." I said.

"After you go see Ferdinand." Randy said.

"I don't need to go see the physician." I muttered as he led me into his office. Ferdinand raised an eyebrow.

"That didn't take you long." He said to me.

"Just check my nose." I muttered. He touched my nose and shook his head.

"Just a bloody nose. At least you're not as concerned as Rhodes." He said with a smile. I shook my head and we walked out toward Randy's locker room so we could go home. We only had to hit the pay-per-view on Saturday and Sunday.

_**Read and Review**_


End file.
